


She Talks to Angels

by NicholeRivera19



Category: This Is Us (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Kevin finds someone who likes him, Kevin needs reassurance, Needy Kevin, Olivia cheated on Kevin, Samantha is a playwright, Will Add More Later, fast burn but slow?, fun times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: For sake of fiction, Sloane didn't write back of an egg lol. Samantha did :)





	She Talks to Angels

While Kevin sat on stage, he was nervous of having to do scenes with Olivia now, he didn't want anything to be awkward. He figured he would use the longing he felt for her towards his acting. As she entered the theater, she was followed by another girl. She caught Kevin's eye as she moved slowly down the aisle and towards Jeremy, the director. There were some whispered words and then a brief hug as she set down a container.

  
"Now, Kevin, Olivia, I want to see what you guys have gotten done so far", he started. Kevin snapped his attention to Jeremy, noticing that the girl sat behind him and watched as well; he fidgeted.

  
"Sure, right", he answered. His mouth as dry as he looked over at his "dead wife". Olivia gave him a withering look.

  
"I-I'm sorry, I can't...I can't do this", he started, looking down before he stood.

  
"Please, I just want her back once more. I just want to connect the freckles on her skin, I want to touch her hair once more. It always smelled sweet...I can't go on in this life without her anymore", he said, his voice was soft and it cracked near the end. He slumped back into the seat, finishing his lines with his head in his hands. There was a soft clap and Sloan and Jeremy both turned to see Samantha was the one that had clapped. Kevin looked up, flashing a smile at her. The door opened again and he squinted his eyes and then a brighter smile spread across his lips. He walked forward and jumped down the stage.

  
"Kate! You're early", he said embracing his sister in a tight hug. She smiled and seemed calmed by the presence of her brother.

  
"Yeah, about that. Toby and I are working on our relationship, is there a way that you could...Get a ride from someone else?" She asked softly. Kevin tried not to let his face fall. But he wasn't that great of an actor. He smiled anyway.

  
"Sure. If nothing else, I can get a cab", he promised. Kate saw Olivia leaving the stage and she wrinkled her nose.

  
"I hope you're not getting your hopes up with her. I don't like her for you", she murmured gently. Kevin sighed.

  
"I know...but there is a part of me that still wants her", he admitted rubbing the back of his neck. Jeremy walked over and smiled at the two.

  
"Your brother right? He has done well in using emotions to convey this character. He has come a far way", he said. From the corner of his eye, Kevin saw the girl walk up.

  
"Kevin, and Kate is it? This is my niece, Samantha Michaels", he introduced. Kevin quirked an eyebrow. He could appreciate her small form; she had thick thighs, they looked good on her. She had dark, wavy hair and hazel eyes.

  
"Why does that name sound so...Oh my God . You wrote the play", he commented. She nodded and gave a shy smile.

  
"I did, and if that's the performance you're giving David, then I love it", She complimented. Kevin blinked shyly as he tilted his head.

  
"You brought my character to life and I thank you", she finished. Kevin blinked once more, his cheeks heating up.

  
"Well...I uh...I mean, you wrote him. It's your words, just with real people now", he said modestly. Samantha smiled. His sister held her hand out to Samantha who smiled kindly and shook it.

  
"I read your play and I loved it...I absolutely loved it, Miss Michaels", Kate said sincerely. Samantha smiled.

  
"Thank you. I appreciate that...Kate right? I'm sorry, I am awful with remembering names", she apologised. There was a loud cough before they turned to see Olivia and she gave Kevin a meaningful look before gesturing with her head out of the door. Kevin sighed before he ran his hand through his hair.

  
"Please excuse me", Samantha said as her phone rang. She stepped off and then they heard her exclaim.

  
"What the actual hell do you mean you quit? I asked you to get those prints"-"What do you mean you didn't get them? I can't get them, I have that stupid party to get to!" She said hotly. Kevin stayed where he was, knowing he was essentially blowing Olivia off. He didn't care; he'd much rather see this little midget of a girl throw a tantrum.

  
"Fine! I hope you have a good rest of your day!" She snapped, looking like she was going to throw her phone. Kate stepped forward then.

  
"I could get the prints for you...", she offered. Samantha turned, her eyes squinting before brightening up with hope.

  
"You...You could? It's on the other side of town and I still need to pick up my dress and get my hair done and...Oh no, I couldn't ask this of you. You don't even know me, I'm a terrible boss", she said. Kate shook her head with a kind smile.

  
"You'd probably be the best boss I've ever had", she said. Samantha looked skeptical.

  
"How can you be so sure?" She wondered, tilting her head. Her little hands were clutching her phone as she chewed on her lip.

  
"I had a lady recently hire me because her daughter was overweight and she thought we could connect and she only paid me nine dollars an hour and I was more of a nanny than someone she took seriously", Kate said. Samantha's eyes widened and she chuckled softly.

  
"I don't have a kid, so you won't need to be a nanny...I won't make you on call with me. But you would be more of a personal assistant and I will pay you twenty dollars an hour even if you only need half an hour. You can tell me what days you have off, and I'll pay for your gas", she offered. It was Kate's turn for eyes widening.

  
"You don't mean"-"I absolutely do because I really need someone to help me today", she said desperately. Kate laughed and smiled.

  
"I can go and get the prints. Have them back at your place as soon as I leave I mean, I can text you when I leave. Is there anything else I can help you with?" She asked. Jeremy tossed his hand and walked off.

  
"Yes, can you get me a date for tonight?" Samantha joked as she continued scrolling through her phone so she could get Kate the address for her prints of the Play.

  
"Kevin can. He can totally clean up nice with a little spit shine", Kate suggested. Samantha laughed shyly and shook her head before Kevin snapped back into the conversation.

"Wait, I'm doing what?" He asked, cocking his head. Samantha slowly lifted her head.

  
"Would you?" She asked, her hazel eyes bright with everything seeming to work itself out. Kevin blinked and then chewed on his lip.

  
"I can pay you for tonight...I can pay you twice as much as you would make for this. Oh, please? It would totally stop the onslaught of awkward questions of if I'm seeing anyone", she pleaded. Kevin chewed on his lip more, thinking it over. He could use more money. He gave her an easy smile.

  
"Sure. I guess I'll have to google you and know everything about you", he teased. Samantha's cheeks flushed as she looked down.

  
"Oh, Uhm...any color tie would look nice. As my dress is tan ish, like a light brown, anything would look fine...Do you have a suit? Oh that's so rude, I'm sorry. I'm sure you have a suit", she rambled before she started walking off.

  
"Oh, uh...Here's my number", she said handing him a card as Kate followed after her. Samantha handed Kate two one-hundred dollar bills.

  
"Thank you both so much. And, here's your first pay, thank you so much Kate. I really hope I don't mess up with you and here's the address for the prints. Thank you", she said as they made their way out to their cars. As Kevin headed outside with his bag, he saw Olivia waiting, leaning against her car. She raised an eyebrow and Kevin sighed as he walked over. He threw a look over towards where Samantha and Kate were talking animatedly and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

  
"So, what's going on with her? You going to have sex with her?" Olivia asked, throwing an icy look towards Samantha. Kevin shrugged and then shook his head.

  
"Probably not...She's just hired me for tonight as a "date". But it's not really any of your business is it?" He asked before he head towards his own car. Olivia followed after him.

  
"Is this really because I brought Asher to your little family cabin? You're now trying to make me jealous?" She demanded. Kevin laughed at that, he couldn't help it.

  
"I really don't care what you did anymore. Am I going to date this girl? No. Fall for her? No. I'm simply getting paid to make a young woman look good at a party", he said opening the door.

  
"Did you mean what you said? At the cabin....When you said I've never felt anything real?" She asked. Kevin looked at her with a raised brow.

  
"Olivia, you came to my family cabin to get a "real" cabin experience. I stand by what I said. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get ready. I've got a date", he said closing the door and starting the car.

 

\--------------

  
Kevin was waiting outside of the car, holding the door open as he waited for Samantha. He smiled seeing his sister. She was wearing a slimming black dress and short heels, she looked good.

  
"Kate, you're going too?" He asked. She nodded with a shy smile.

  
"Samantha helped me pick out the dress and shoes...She even paid for it and invited me!" She said with a soft squeal. Kevin smiled and motioned for her to get in. She shook her head.

  
"No no, I'm following behind you two", she said stepping over to her own driver and car, before she turned.

  
"Oh, here she comes...She looks beautiful", Kate said as she started to get into her own car. Kevin turned his attention back to the stairs into the building and his lips parted slightly; she did look beautiful. She was in a long, soft brown dress with a neatly folded knot on her side. It has little white flecks in it that looked like small flower. Her hair was done in a high up-do and Kevin didn't know makeup well, but she looked stunning. She had picked up one edge of her dress while holding a matching clutch and smiled at seeing him.

  
"Wow, Kate was right, you do clean up nicely", she offered. Kevin smiled and opened the door wider, bowing only slightly. His lips parted slightly as he took in her appearance and could smell the faint scent of-

  
"Lillies?" He asked as he stepped into the car behind her and the driver told them to buckle up. Samantha adjusted the strap on her shoe and then looked at Kevin, smiling.

  
"Yes and Freesias. You have a good nose", she commented. She self consciously shifted her hair, knocking a loose curl down and checked her makeup in the little mirror. He placed his hand on hers.

  
"You look...gorgeous. You don't need to be so self conscious. You'll knock all of them out", he said, stuttering softly. The blush that painted her cheeks was endearing. She chewed on her red stained lips and smiled.

  
"Thank you. I don't know if that's true, but thank you all the same", she murmured. Kevin smiled before he could say anything else she was moving closer and leaned against his shoulder.

  
"So, I don't know if you're any good at dancing, but I would like it if you would dance a bit with me", she said. Kevin blinked, his cheeks feeling hot.

  
"I can dance...Is it mandatory?" Kevin questioned. Samantha shrugged and then turned her head to look at him.

"It saves me from having to talk to some people that I don't quite like", she said before laughing. Kevin smiled, relaxing further around her.

 

As they entered the foyer, Kevin was stunned. It looked beautiful. The lights in the entryway were bright white and they flickered gently. He could hear classical music coming from the entrance of a huge ballroom. Samantha stepped forward to greet a few other smaller authors. Kevin followed her and smiled, keeping his hand on the small of her back. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, she looked beautiful. As she talked, Kevin looked around the room anxiously, relaxing slightly when he saw his sister chatting with a few other girls. He stiffened when he noticed Olivia in a skin-tight, thigh-length black dress. She had on thick heels and dark makeup, her hair pulled up in a tight bun. Samantha, feeling Kevin stiffen next to her, turned to look at him in concern.

  
"What the hell is she doing here?" He wondered, seeing that she was there with Asher.

  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know she was going to be here, Kevin. If you'd like, I could always help you make her jealous. Since that's what she's doing...If you want", she offered with a teasing lilt in her voice. Kevin turned to focus back on Samantha and he gave her a smile.

  
"Just by being here with you, she's jealous", he started before his tongue flicked out to lick his lips. Samantha's eyes traced the movement before her cheeks flushed and Kevin leaned closer, near her ear. He noticed Olivia's gaze locked on them, as he kept his voice low.

  
"She is so riled right now, I can see it in her eyes", he murmured. Samantha laughed before she shivered. There was definitely a chill in the room, Kevin noticed. He started shrugging off his jacket and placed it around Samantha's shoulders. The look he received in return had him leaning close, their lips a breath apart.

  
"Thank you", she breathed. Kevin licked his lips again, his eyes darting to her lips' quickly. Samantha turned away quickly, another blush staining her cheeks.

  
"Oh! Samantha! It's so good to see you!" An unfamiliar voice said. Samantha turned and looked up, still feeling Kevin's hand on her lower back as he turned with her. Samantha squinted and then squealed before she ran into the other males' arms. His jacket barely staying on her. 

  
"Jack! What are you doing here?" She questioned as they embraced closely. Kevin tried to look comfortable, but his heart was pounding harshly against his rib cage. Samantha turned to him and reached for his hand, smiling up at him.

  
"Kevin, this is my good friend, Jack", she introduced. Kevin smiled warmly, his hand returning to the small of her back.

  
"It's nice to meet you"-"Oh, Sammy, he's much cuter than I imagined. Can you please do the manny say what?" He gushed, a boyish smile spreading across the others' face. Samantha sighed and made to step between them. Kevin relaxed-he had nothing to worry about with Jack and Samantha.

  
"Manny say whaaaaat", Kevin said with a laugh. Jack beamed at Kevin.

  
"Oh my God, thank you so much!" Jack said. Kevin's cheeks heated up and he shrugged.

  
"Anything for someone as nice as you. How do you know Samantha?" He asked. Jack smiled and checked out a waiter as he grabbed two flutes of champagne.

  
"Oh, me and Sam go way back...What, ten years?" Jack replied handing one to Samantha. She nodded and took sip before handing a glass of red wine to Kevin. He accepted it and sipped from it-it was a nice red. Samantha smiled.

  
"We met in college, clicked instantly", she said. Jack nodded and pushed back his hair.

  
"She was there when I came out to my parents, when I got my first boyfriend...", he trailed off at a memory and Kevin smiled, looking to Samantha to see her looking away shyly.

  
"Jack was there when my mom and dad died...It was a very bad time for me", she said looking to Kevin. His throat tightened before he was touching the necklace he always wore. He pulled her closer, squeezing her hip reassuringly.

Throughout the rest of the night, Samantha had walked off to talk to some other directors. Kevin couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was graceful, kind and when you talked to her, she listened intently. He knew they would be leaving shortly so they wouldn't get that dance.

  
"So, you're banging her now to keep your job?" A familiar British voice said. Kevin tensed but relaxed when he saw Samantha looking around for him and smiled when she met his eyes. She turned back to the conversation and Kevin looked down while smiling.

  
"Sure, I'm banging her. She needed a date. I had the job before I even knew her. That green you're turning is not a very nice color on you", he commented. Samantha made her way over squeezing between people.

  
"Hi, Olivia...Are you enjoying your time?" Samantha asked, Kevin placing his hand back on the small of her back again. He loved the way she settled against him.

  
"Sam, I've been meaning to talk about the Play. I don't want to perform with him anymore", Olivia started. Kevin choked on his drink before he glared at Olivia. She gave him a cocky look before focusing on Samantha. She looked taken aback before she smiled.

  
"I understand. I certainly don't want unease on the stage. Some people just don't work well with each other and I don't want drama on set", she started. Kevin's hand slowly made to drop down by his side. In an unseen glance, Olivia shot Kevin a rather nasty look.

  
"Olivia, you're fired", Samantha said simply, popping the olive from her martini in her mouth before looking up at Kevin.

  
"Hey, are you ready to go? There is this really cool new restaurant I've been dying to try and the food here isn't cutting it", she finished. Kevin smiled and took her arm gently.

  
"Of course. Can I take off the tie?" He asked. He smiled again as she laughed, stepping forward to lead them off. Kevin took the lead smiling as he lead her out towards the car. He opened the door for her and helped her inside. No sooner had he closed the door behind him, that Kevin was pushed back against the seat and kissed so fiercely, his lips went numb. He returned the kiss for a moment before pulling back to catch his breath, he didn't miss the predatory gaze in Samantha's eyes.

  
"Uh"-"I'm...I'm so sorry", she started, an insecure look crossing her features. She backed up and sat across from him, tugging on her necklace. Kevin wiped his mouth before adjusting his tie and shirt.

  
"You don't have to be sorry, unless you didn't mean it", he rasped. His throat was dry. It's not like he hadn't felt the sexual tension-it was great, Samantha was beautiful and sweet; which made Kevin not want to mess anything up.

  
"I meant it...I just...Don't know what came over me", she whispered, letting her hair fall down in curls around her neck collarbone. Kevin licked his lips. He let an easy smile grace his lips.

  
"Well, since you meant it, why don't we try that again", he offered. As the car drove off, Kevin leaned forward to cup her cheek, brushing his thumb against her chin. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. It was almost instant, the slide of their mouths against one another had Kevin breathing into her mouth while her hands found his hair to bring him closer. He knelt onto the seat, essentially straddling her lap before he pulled away.

  
"Samantha, you are stunning. Intelligent, an amazing writer and playwright, why...Why would you pick me? You can have any man you want", he started. Samantha laughed, pushing him to sit next to her.

  
"You're so endearing, it's really cute. I could have any man and I choose to get to know you because you're this multi-faceted person with so many different angles and sides of you...I want to discover each of them if you'll allow me", she answered. His eyes searched in hers, wanting to believe everything she said to him. He swallowed nervously before running his hand through his hair.

  
"I'm depressed...That's why I came to New York and decided to act on the stage", he stumbled over his words a few times but he wanted to be honest. Samantha reached out and gently cupped his cheek in her hand, brushing her thumb over his cheekbone.

  
"I wrote the back of an egg when my husband died. I developed a drinking problem. I was married since eighteen to my high school sweetheart. He died when I was twenty-five...I've been sober for two years", she explained, digging into her clutch and pulled out a chip.

  
"I carry it everywhere and...I hope that didn't scare you off", she said with a self conscious laugh. Kevin took the chip as she handed it to him. Kevin rolled it between his fingers before handing it back to her. She smiled shyly and then tucked it away.

  
"Actually, it made me relieved that you're not some perfect entity that never makes a mistake", he admitted. Kevin sat back before the driver was pulling into a parking spot.

  
"Oh, we're here!" She exclaimed as she climbed over him and rolled down the window.

  
"Hi, Welcome to Krafty Burger, may I take your order?" A high-pitched voice chirped. Samantha rubbed her arms before she smiled.

  
"Yes, I'd like", she paused and looked at Kevin.

  
"What do you want?" Samantha asked. Kevin smiled and approached the window from the other side of the car. He placed his hand on Samantha's knee and her cheeks flushed deeply.

  
"You can choose for me", he offered. Samantha smiled and leaned forward once more.

  
"Two number five combos make it a large and for the drinks, two Dr, Peppers", she said quickly.

  
"That's gonna be fifteen forty-two, please pull forward to the next window", the girl answered. Kevin chuckled as the car pulled forward.

  
"Two larges, huh? You're gonna make me get fat", he said before there was a loud squealing coming from the window and three employees crowded the small window.

  
"Oh my god! You're the Manny!! Can we have your auto"-"Oh my God! Is she your girlfriend? She's so pretty!" Two of them spoke over each other. Kevin looked stunned before giving a kind smile.

  
"You can most definitely have my autograph. She's not...Well, we haven't discussed anything yet", he said.

  
"Can you say it? Please please?" They asked as the third girl tried giving them their bag of food. Kevin sighed softly but smiled at the girls.

  
"Manny say whaaaaat", he said before he laughed again. The third girl managed to get their food to them and smiled shyly. Samantha handed Kevin a small notebook and a pen. He signed his name quickly before he handed it over along with a 20 dollar bill to pay but they handed the money back to him.

  
"No charge, thank you!" They squealed before the car drove off.  
\------------

  
It was so late, but Kevin wouldn't trade anything when he saw Samantha dig into a huge burger in her dress. It made him laugh and then he couldn't stop. He watched as she looked at him, tilting her head.

  
"What?" She said around a mouthful of food. Kevin shook his head smiling before he leaned close and gave her a soft kiss. She blushed and looked away while she was chewing.

  
"I'm sorry I never gave you that dance", he said after he swallowed. Samantha brushed her mouth off with a napkin.

  
"Come on!" She exclaimed before she opened the door and stepped out, stretching her arms above her head with a soft sound. Kevin followed her out, pausing when she turned to him and tugged his tie off, tossing it into the back seat. She pulled him close and looped her around his neck, her burger still in her hand as Kevin's hands found her waist. They swayed back and forth, enjoying the silence aside from their heartbeats. It startled Kevin with how suddenly he was developing feelings for a girl he barely knew.

  
"Man, it's getting late", he started. Samantha chuckled softly before pulling back.

  
"It is...I guess I should be getting you home", she said, taking a bite from her now cold burger. She clambered back into the limo and gestured for him to come in.  
\-----------------------  
As Samantha dropped Kevin off, he hurried out after giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

  
"Thank you for the fun", he said with a smile. Samantha nodded but then motioned for him to come closer.

  
"Thank you for not making me look pathetic", she replied and then closed the door, rolling the window down.

  
"I'll see you, Sam", he said hurrying off into the lobby of his apartments. He sighed, knowing he had been a bit dismissive towards her. He just needed some time to gather his thoughts and then he would call her.


End file.
